


An emo love

by Puzzle_Scream_at_Halloween



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puzzle_Scream_at_Halloween/pseuds/Puzzle_Scream_at_Halloween
Summary: I-r0k declares his love for Nolan.





	An emo love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a joke that I have with a friend. Don't take it seriously. This is the only fic I will write about Ready player one cause I don't really like the movie.

Nolan entered the Oasis hoping to see again I-r0k and his little emo look.  
The skulls his avatar wore always titillated him a little.  
Mr. Sorrento had always loved the skulls because he said they gave a very nasty villain look.  
Lost in his thoughts, the man wearing a black tie suit because he is the villain of the story, don't hear the elect of his heart arrive.  
I-r0k moved forward, hair in the wind.

" Sorrento-senpai ?  
\- What can I do for you, I-r0k-san ?"

he asked with his very serious voice of villain.  
The man with the skulls blushed.  
Well, it did not show on his avatar but he blushed.

" I .... I LOVE YOU SORRENTO-SENPAI ! You make my kokoro beat !!! Your buttocks excites me a lot ...  
\- Oh I-r0k-san! I love you too !!!!"

The two lovers were starting to walk towards each other. They were finally going to be able to live their love when all of a sudden !!!!!

Nolan woke up because it was a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620094320826056704/an-emo-love-arrow25-ready-player-one-2018


End file.
